


Put Your Head On My Shoulder

by ImALuthor



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa, F/F, One Shot, Road Trips, soft clexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImALuthor/pseuds/ImALuthor
Summary: --------------Clarke and Lexa belong to that group of friends who always have parties and hang outs, but the two of them barely talk.All Lexa knew was Clarke Griffin is an artistic medical student who is obviously beautiful inside and out, sure Lexa had a long crush on the blonde but Lexa knew she wouldn't stand a chance. She thought Clarke wouldn't want to date girlsLexa kept her distance, admiring Clarke from afar, avoiding any human contact. Because Lexa knew once Clarke breathed in her space she'd die.But then one road trip within the group changed everything. The seats in the van were enough for all of them as planned. What happens when an uninvited person decided to join the trip? Of course - a person lose a seat.--------------





	Put Your Head On My Shoulder

* * *

They're going on a camping. Somewhere far, Lexa didn't bother to ask where to, all she knew was it would be an 8-hour trip and that everyone in the group is going except the Blakes. The older Blake doesn't like going out unlike his sister who's very adventurous and unpredictable, and Lexa adored the quirkiness of the young woman. Adored that Octavia could easily talk to people, unlike her, who likes to keep it quiet all the time and observe people around her. And maybe that's why she hasn't even had a proper conversation with Clarke Griffin. The girl she always liked since middle school, the girl Lexa knew she'd never had a chance with.

The plan was to use Raven's SUV van where every one of them get a seat. Since everyone lives a little far away from one another, they agreed on Raven picking up the person whose house is closest to her first, which means Harper, then Monty and Jasper, Anya and then Lexa, Clarke would be the last one, which also means that Clarke would occupy the last space beside Lexa.

Sitting with Clarke on a long drive is enough to make Lexa malfunction, _'What if she talks to me? What do I say?'_

Lexa shook the thought and checked again if she already have the things she'll need before going, her service should be there at any moment. She took one last look to her room, making sure she hadn't forgot to unplug any appliances and made sure all the valuables are safely tucked in her bedroom. She heard a familiar honking just outside the apartment, she locked the door and kept the keys in her secret pocket and made her way to her friends.

"Morning dum-dum" Anya greeted from the shotgun seat, of course.

Lexa nodded and smiled, she came inside the nearly full van, she sat at the very back with the bags and supplies. It felt nice, because it's quiet there and no one have to talk to her for the sake of 'having-a-conversation-because-you-sit-beside-me-type'. She settled easily and greeted the others who nodded and smiled at her. Just one more person and they'll be on their merry way. _One more person._

Maybe after this day Lexa would turn into a puddle. She suddenly felt anxious at the moment, she couldn't form any coherent thought on what to say or how to act. Just imagining that Clarke would sit beside her is too much. Finally after a mere moment she got a grip onto reality.

_'Just act normal Lexa. That's all you have to do.'_ she thought

It would probably take a good 5-10 minutes of drive before they arrive at Clarke's, so Lexa had time to condition herself on what could possibly happen. She was about to check her phone when the van abruptly stopped, it made her drop her phone.

"Holy shit I think I hit a person!" Raven blurted and they all went silent and still, until a bang on the window came.

_"Let me in!!"_ A muffled voice escaped from the woman who was outside

Monty slid the door open and revealed a panting Octavia carrying a backpack, wearing a camouflage tank top and jeans.

"O? What are you doing here?" Anya asked, "I thought Bell didn't want the two of you to go?"

"Well, he doesn't want to go. But I do, so I escaped. Can I please get in now? He was chasing me earlier, I think I lost him at the playground." Octavia proudly replied.

"Go ahead, sit beside Lexa. We don't want to get caught by your brother now, do we?" Raven chuckled.

_The seat was occupied._ Occupied by someone who isn't Clarke. And Lexa doesn't know if she should be relieved or disappointed. Clarke wouldn't get to sit beside her, where they could probably chitchat. Or so Lexa thought. Octavia greeted her and Lexa replied with a smile and a nod. She doesn't have a grudge against Octavia, it's not her fault that she just wanted to be included. She just sighed and sunk deeper into her seat. They're almost near at Clarke's house

All it took was a blink and they stopped again, Lexa saw a house painted inn sky blue with a little window and a small garden. It was an adorable home. It looked happy. As soon as the SUV's door slid open, she suddenly felt frozen on her seat. She's seeing Clarke in her casual wear, with a touch of light make up probably. She beamed everyone a smile, and Lexa's heart almost jumped out of her chest when Clarke caught her gaze.

" _Ooops_ , I think the van's already full." Clarke chuckled glancing at the sleeping Octavia.

"Yeah..." Raven said scratching the back of her head, "Well, she escaped at the hands of ever-so-serious-Bellamy just to be with us."

"Poor thing. Glad to have her here, I mean she needs this, we're the only people she feels comfortable with." Clarke said

Silence hung around for a mere second until Anya spoke.

"Clarke how much do you weigh?" Anya asked all of the sudden

"What? Is that necessary?" Clarke giggled.

"Uhmm you don't seem that kind of heavy..." Anya trailed off, "-Lexa could carry your weight. Right Lex?"

All eyes were suddenly on Lexa and it tool Lexa a while to process what she has been asked but before she could even say something, Raven interrupted

"Princess, don't be the cause of delay hop in and sit on Lexa's lap for the mean time. We don't want to get stuck in traffic."

Clarke placed her bag at the back before going in, slowly making her way to Lexa. They stared at each other's eyes, it was the first time Lexa had seen those blue eyes in a close look, she'd never been this close to Clarke.

"Hi Lexa..." Clarke smiled then tilted her head. "Uhmm... well I've got to say this is --- _awkward_."

Lexa chuckled and shook her head, "Understatement of the year."

"I can sit on the car floor, I mean I really don't want to be any cause of discomfort to you." Clarke said, shyly smiling

"The floor is too dirty, and the space would be too small, I really wouldn't mind... if you uhh--- _you know_ ?"

Clarke bit her lower lip- and it took every fiber in Lexa to look away. Clarke let out a low hum before hovering slowly, trying not to wake up Octavia who had taken her supposed to be seat.

"Hi again." Clarke breathed, "Sorry, this wasn't supposed to happen."

"I know." Lexa smiled, "But we can't help it, can we?"

And Clarke nodded, she sat on Lexa's lap carefully, leaning forward to the seat where Jasper, Monty, and Harper are -to give Lexa the space she needs. As soon as their body had contact, Lexa felt electricity jolted inside her vain. She felt Clarke's warmth and smelled the fragrance of her hair - _smelled like green apples._

  
Maybe after this -she would turn into a puddle. She always thought that a close proximity to Clarke would cause her to malfunction, but she was wrong. It was worse than malfunctioning.

_Because right now she is in her death bed._

* * *

  
It was probably a 2-hour drive, and Lexa just watched Octavia sleep. Not in a creepy way, more lie wondering how she could sleep that long, and how she remained unbothered by the noise coming from everyone. She admired Octavia's ability to sleep through it all. How she wished she could have slept through it all too.

When she decided to tore her gaze away from Octavia, she caught Clarke's. She gulped and hoped that Clarke didn't saw it. Lexa cleared her throat and looked away from Clarke.

"She looks so innocent." Clarke joked.

"Y-yeah, very different from when she's awake. Where she looks like she could kill everyone."

"Exactly. I should take a photo of this. It will become a great _meme_ sometime." Clarke took her phone and tilted her body sidewards to take a photo of Octavia

And while she's at it, Lexa admired Clarke's side profile.

The way her blonde locks fall to her face, the way she tuck those loose strands behind her ear. Then to her eyebrows, to her eyes, to her nose, to her cheekbone, to her plump lips down to her jawline then neck.

Lexa did tried to stop herself from looking because it's not right to stare at people. But she can't help it, her _eyes were betraying her._

Her gaze went further down Clarke's neck and saw her exposed collarbones.

_'Fuck!'_

Lexa shut her eyes off for a moment to internalized what she was just doing. _'I'm so fucking gay.'_ She tried to calm herself down mentally, trying to erase what she had just witnessed.

When she opened her eyes she saw Clarke focusing on her phone.

_'Damn that smile. Is she trying to kill me?'_ She wondered

Clarke giggled at the photo and smiled again before showing it to Lexa

"Huh. That really looks like it could be a meme sometime." Lexa said, looking at the photo of innocent Octavia

"Yeah, she looked like a precious cupcake!"

_'But you're more precious._ _'_

"I could probably use this for blackmaili-- _Hheeyy!_ "

Everyone yelped at the sudden shaking 

"Hey Rae! Be careful, I still wanna go home in one piece" Jasper joked

"There was a fucking pothole, I'm sorry!" Raven defended

And Lexa didn't notice it as soon as possible, her hands were on Clarke's waist. And Clarke's hands were holding it in place and Lexa felt a sudden panic arising. 

It seemed like Clarke also realized where there hands are, she slowly released her grip onto Lexa's hands.

"Uhh- sorry about that." Lexa blurted

"What? You just saved me from falling down. Thank you." Clarke sincerely said then gave Lexa a soft smile

Lexa smiled back and just nodded, Clarke went back to her same position earlier with her back facing Lexa. Everyone sung along with the songs in the radio, told everyone how their past weeks went. And Lexa didn't get to hear all of it because there's only one thing she could hear louder than everything right now, and that is her heartbeat.

She wondered if they could hear it. Wondered if they could hear how fast it beats, and they'd probably ask why. And Lexa knew she couldn't answer that.

She wouldn't be able to.

_Because Clarke takes her breath away every moment._

* * *

They were only 3 hours away from their destination and Lexa haven't had a proper conversation with Clarke, just a little chitchat like 'Are you good' or sometimes Clarke giving her some snacks. But a conversation that could last for a moment? When will that happen? 

_'I'm so gay.' -_ she thought- _'and stupid.'_ she mentally slapped herself for also forgetting that her phone fell earlier and now its nowhere to be found. 

She could have played songs in there, forgetting the 'gay-stress' she is experiencing right now. She just let out a sigh and Clarke heard it

Clarke, on the other hand, thought that Lexa is having a hard time she turned her head enough to have a conversation with Lexa.

"Hey, you know you can tell me that you're tired." 

"Oh no, its fine. Besides you're not that heavy anyway." Lexa assured.

"Well, I heard you sighing so I thought you were kinda -- I don't know? Thinking that _this_ isn't what you signed up for?" 

Lexa shook her head and smiled at Clarke, _'How could I get tired of looking at your beauty?'._

"I was just thinking about my phone. It fell earlier, and now it's nowhere to be found. I can't listen to my playlist."

"'Yeesh, that sounds horrible." Clarke said

"Tell me about it." Lexa replied.

Clarke looked forward again and Lexa thought that this conversation was over until Clarke turned to her again

"Hey Lexa, do you have your earphone with you?" Clarke asked

"Uhm, yeah.." 

"How about a deal?" Clarke raised her eyebrow, and Lexa could swear to God that her soul almost left her body

"How about you let me borrow yours since you don't have your phone so we both get to listen too music?" Clarke suggested

"Sounds like a good plan." Lexa smiled. She fished her earphone in her pocket and handed it to Clarke.

"Nice. Now just let me --- fix my position---" Clarke sat on Lexa's lap with her body full sideways, her back now leaning on the window. And Lexa could now properly see Clarke. She was staring at the blonde again. 

_'Why is it so hard not to look away?'_ Lexa was about to stare for a long moment again, but decided against it so she looked outside where she could see tall tress and that the sun is starting to set. 

_Since when did they got off the main road?_ Lexa did not even notice that they were probably hours away from civilization. Maybe because Raven was driving so smooth that she had forgotten to look outside. Or maybe because she was too preoccupied about Clarke sitting on her lap. Or maybe its just Clarke being so painfully close to her.

"Hey, here's the other one." Clarke said, breaking Lexa from her thoughts

Lexa took the earbud from Clarke's hands, and she missed the feeling when their fingers lightly touched. 

"So, what music do you listen to?" Clarke asked

Lexa gave it a thought butt she can't come up with one, "Just shuffle your playlist I guess?" 

"Alright then." 

A song played and Lexa found it really relaxing, it had a slow rhythm and the lyrics meant many things. She recognize the voice the voice of the artist, but she can't recall what was her name. 

"What's artist's name who sung this?" Lexa asked

Clarke, whose eyes were closed firmly answered, "Taylor Swift." Then she opened her eyes and looked at Lexa's eyes, "I love _her music._ Have you listened to her?" 

"Yeah, I pretty much enjoyed mostly of it. Especially because it was written from the heart isn't it?" Lexa smiled. 

"Yes, that's why I love her very much."

It was the first time Lexa saw Clarke smile up close, and somehow, she was thankful that Octavia joined the trip. Slightly thankful that she forgot to pick her phone up earlier. For the first time in her life, she was thankful that things did not go according to her plan.

It stayed like that for merely an hour, watching Clarke singing along to the song of random artists. And Lexa liked the way Clarke's lips move, her eyes were closed so Lexa thought that looking at Clarke wouldn't be that bad. 

And she's not going to get tired of watching Clarke like this. Not ever.

Lexa lost track of time, maybe it had been an hour since they changed their sitting position. Clarke's head was leaning on the window and Lexa knew how uncomfortable it is for Clarke to stay in that position.

_'Should I put her head on my shoulder?'_ She thought, _'What if she wakes up and get mad?'_

_'Well, its better than let her have a stiff neck after.' ._ Lexa licked her dry lips before whispering _'fuck it.'_ in her breath as she held Clarke's head and slowly lowered Clarke onto her shoulder. 

At first she was scared whether Clarke would wake up and slap her-, or something like that. But Clarke didn't. Clarke snuggled _closer_ to Lexa as soon as her head was on Lexa's shoulder. 

Lexa let out a a breath she didn't know she was holding and tried to look at Clarke who was now more comfortable on her shoulder. Her eyes darted on Clarke's lips that were slightly parted. 

And she really didn't mean to have a sinful thought of kissing it. So she looked away. And then, the next song played made Lexa feel _things._

> _Put your head on my shoulder_  
>  _Hold me in your arms, baby_  
>  _Squeeze me oh-so-tight_  
>  _Show me that you love me too_

Lexa looked at Clarke and as if by instant the music played, the blonde buried her face on Lexa's neck. Lexa felt Clarke's steady breathing against her neck. Their faces were close to each other, Lexa's pulse rate quickened when she felt Clarke's lips accidentally grazed her neck. 

_She forgot to breathe._

It took Lexa a while to gather her thoughts. She placed her arm around Clarke's shoulders and then she let her other arm rest on Clarke's thigh. She didn't gave it a second thought, but she placed a soft kiss on Clarke's hair and closed her eyes. The music lulled her to sleep too, she'd never felt so relaxed before. 

> _Put your lips next to mine, dear_  
>  Won't you kiss me once, baby?  
>  Just a kiss goodnight, maybe  
>  You and I will fall in love

* * *

They arrived at their destination. 

Lexa never felt so well rested in a road trip before. She wondered why. When Lexa opened her eyes she saw Clarke with her head sill on Lexa's shoulder. Clarke is smiling.

"Hi." Clarke started

"H-hey." 

"Thank you." Clarke said, still not moving an inch.

"Well, you uh--, you seemed uncomfortable earlier so uh-- you know." Lexa stuttered. 

They weren't moving an inch, and Lexa realized why Clarke wasn't moving. It was because of her arms around Clarke. 

"Oh I- Sorry, I just had to make sure you wouldn't fall off." Lexa explained as she hurriedly released Clarke from her arms. _She instantly missed the contact ._

"No worries. Thank you again Lexa." And with a smile, Clarke got out of the vehicle to help others on settling their things while Lexa stayed seated for a while. 

"Starstruck much?" Octavia blurted. Lexa almost jumped out of her skin, she didn't notice that Octavia was still there.

"Well, if you like her. It's the best you tell her soon. Good luck Woods." Octavia said before standing up

"Hey! Wait O!" 

Octavia stopped midway to the door. 

"How did you know I like her?" Lexa asked, because no one knows-except for Anya.

Octavia shrugged her shoulder before grinning widely at Lexa, "Just a hunch, now I'm sure. Good luck Woods." 

She stared wide-eyed at Octavia until the younger woman got out. Lexa just sighed and looked for her phone on the floor. She got out as soon as she find it. 

"Hey Lex." Anya greeted with a wink

"Shut up." 

Anya laughed "I'm not even saying anything!" 

"But your face sure does tell something." 

"Well, how was the ride?" 

"Shut it!" Lexa snapped

"Fine! Fine! I was just messing around, just go help Clarke unload." With a wink, Anya walked away from her.

Lexa sighed in defeat and went to Clarke to help her out. 

"Hey there again. Here to help me again?" Clarke said with a joyful tone

"Seems like that." Lexa smiled, "So... didn't know you like Paul Anka." Lexa added

Clarke hummed as she took the bag and passed it to Lexa, "He's got an amazing voice. Who doesn't?" 

"Fair point." 

Clarke was about to hand Lexa another bag she stopped. "No." Clarke firmly said

Lexa was taken aback by the sudden change of behavior, "What?" she calmly asked

"Lexa can we- like talk?" 

"We're talking right now." 

"No, I meant, somewhere private." 

Lexa stared blankly at Clarke's face, trying to let the question sink in her mind. 

"Lexa?" 

"Oh. Y-yeah sure." She replied

Clarke started to hand her the bags again and unloaded the car. As soon as they finished, Clarke told the others that she's going somewhere to take a walk with Lexa and everybody just nodded. 

They started to walk towards the trees, far enough from their friends. Lexa was just following Clarke's lead, and when Clarke stopped, Lexa almost tripped and fall down. 

Lexa heard Clarke let out a long sigh before facing Lexa

"I like you." 

Clarke was fidgeting with her fingers and she was biting her lower lip, waiting for Lexa's reply. But silence was the only thing she got.

"Lexa?" 

"Hmm?"

"I like you." 

She repeated. 

Lexa's breathing hitched and she felt like a cat got her tongue, she swallowed the lump on her throat.

"Umm... wow, I-... Shoot, this was a lot harder saying it in my mind." Lexa stated. 

"Why?" Lexa asked, "Why do you like me?" 

"Is that necessary?" 

"Yes." 

"Well then." Clarke said, "There are a lot of things I like about you Lexa." she took a step forward to Lexa

"I like you because you are smart." a step again

"I like you because you are bright." another one

"I like you because you are so damn pretty and hot." Clarke laughed before taking the last step so she could stand face to face to Lexa.

"And I like you because you've been kind to me for as long as I can remember." Clarke smiled, "Hell, scratch that. You've been kind to me since middle school and I always look at you and then think about how I could get to talk to you." 

"I was planning on talking to you along the ride, but then sitting on your lap kinda threw that opportunity away because - I mean, who wouldn't get flustered right?" Clarke continued, "And now that you're not replying to anything that I've been saying is really embarrassing and I---"

_Lexa closed the gap between them and kissed Clarke on the lips._

All Lexa could think was kissing Clarke on the lips as long as she wants, the lips she had been dreaming to touch, _to kiss._ Lexa enveloped Clarke in her arms, she felt Clarke leaning to her, kissing her back, placing her arms around Lexa's neck. 

Lexa tilted her head to gain more access to Clarke's lips, and Clarke was more than happy to give Lexa what she wants. They stayed in each other's arm for what seemed like forever until they felt their lungs burn for oxygen. Lexa was the one to break away from the kiss.

"Wow." Clarke said

"Too fast?" Lexa asked, worrying if she had crossed the line too much

"No, everything is just in time." 

Both of them leaned on each other's forehead, panting and smiling, never wanting to let go from their grips.

"I like you too." Lexa finally answered, "I was going to tell you that since middle school during that English class where Miss Dyer told us to write to our special someone." 

"Why didn't you give it to me?" 

"Because I thought you'd be _grossed_ out by it." 

"I wouldn't. You're too pretty to be rejected Lexa." 

Both of them giggled and stared at each other's eyes 

"Can I kiss you again?" Lexa asked

Clarke smiled, slowly pulling Lexa towards her, "You can kiss me for as long as you want." before closing the space between them

When they got back, every one was settled around a small bonfire. Tents were built and there were already some cooked food. 

Lexa and Clarke walked towards the group while holding hands. They looked in each other's eye first before making the announcement.

Clarke cleared her throat and everyone stopped what they were doing to look at Clarke and Lexa's direction.

"Uhmm... We have an announcement to make." Lexa started

"This might be a lot to take in so, we understand if you'll have some questions.." Clarke added

"We've admitted our feelings one another and we're going to start dating." Clarke stated.

Everyone was silent until Harper broke the ice.

"Uhmm, we thought the two of you were already dating?" 

Jasper nodded too, "Yeah. I also thought that you two were just waiting for the right time to tell us that you were already dating." 

"You two just got together? I also thought you were going behind our backs." Monty agreed

"I thought I was the only one who could see the static between them!" Raven joined

"See? I told all of you that they like each other." Anya said "Now give me the money, I won the bet." 

Lexa's brow furrowed, "What bet?" 

"The bet where you to are going to start dating this year." Anya replied, "Since they all thought you were dating already."

"Wait , so you all knew that we liked each other?" Clarke asked

All of them laughed, "Duh, we have these circular things on our faces that are called eyes princess." 

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lexa asked, still overwhelmed by the fact that their friends knew their feelings for one another.

All of them shared a look 

"We thought you knew." 

And that is where their night started, they sat around a small bonfire, eating chips, drinking beer. Stargazing. Telling thee story of how they thought Clarke and Lexa were already together.

And it was the first time Lexa felt her heart full of joy. The first time she ever felt so complete. She felt like got the chance for the _best things_ in life she could ask for. 

She looked at the stars then to Clarke whose head were on her shoulder, she planted a kiss on Clarke's forehead and intertwined their fingers. Lexa held her close in that night as they both looked up at the stars. Waiting for a new tomorrow where they could start a new beginning of their own story. Maybe Octavia joining the trip was a blessing in disguise.

_Who would've thought? Losing a seat could lead to a beautiful beginning of a relationship?_

**Author's Note:**

> \--------------
> 
> Because we all knew Lexa deserved the best-est things in the world. 
> 
> \--------------
> 
> I hope you like this one, this has been on my head for like a 3 weeks. I'm glad to have it written now. Thanks for reading and leaving a kudos ^^ it means a lot ;)
> 
> xoxoxo Love you all as always! xoxoxo


End file.
